


Why does Vex keep referencing Titanic? (She doesn't even really like the bloody film!)

by VexedBeverage



Series: Short Prompt-y Things [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Drunk Writing, M/M, Troffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an anon prompt on Tumblr;</p><p>‘hey if you're still living it up in the hotel room: "Ok so we're on the roof now fucking what?" (hat pairing if you wouldn't mind please)’</p><p>I was drunk in a hotel room at the time so I wrote this... Sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does Vex keep referencing Titanic? (She doesn't even really like the bloody film!)

“Okay so we’re on the roof, now fucking what?” Trott asked, voice slurred in his inebriated state.

Smith grinned and threw his arms wide, spinning in a circle. “It’s like titanic! We’re on top of the world Trott!” 

Trott laughed and stumbled over to the corner of the roof, stepping up to the railings with outstretched arms. “I’m flying, Smith!”

Smith grinned. “Too bad there isn’t a car up here so we can get all steamy.” He winked at the shorter man.

“No,” Trott agreed. “But there is a sofa in the hotel room and I did bring a pencil.”

“Draw me like one of your French girls?” Smith asked, voice high in a shockingly bad impression of Kate Winslet, hand held over his forehead as he swooned. 

Trott nodded and strode over to Smith, his arms snaking around the taller man’s waist. “And after, I’ll give you the banging of a lifetime sunshine, car or no car.”

Smith linked the fingers of one of his hands with one of Trott’s resting on his stomach. “You say the most romantic things sometimes.”


End file.
